


2.33

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс/Рен/Рей. Кайло Рен мой! Разборки Хакса и Рей, скромно сидящий в сторонке Кайло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.33

\- Ты не посмеешь, чертова мусорщица, - Хакс шипел, кривя бледные губы, но поднять руку на женщину не мог - сказывалось воспитание в лучших имперских традициях, мол, девушку можно душить Силой, скармливать зверям, пырять сейбером, но бить - ни-ни, данное отцом. 

\- Убери свои загребущие ручонки, - не оставалась в долгу Рей, - Бен не гей! Ты ему вообще ничего дать не сможешь, а мне генерал Органа рассказывала, что он любит, я и готовить умею, и детей ему рожу! 

\- И ты говоришь, что что-то знаешь, а сама называешь именем, которое Кайло ненавидит? - делая ударение на "Кайло" презрительно кинул Хакс. Рей, кажется, смутилась, правда, ненадолго. 

\- Ради меня Бен перейдет на светлую сторону и отречется от этого прозвища! 

Спорщики даже не заметили скромно притулившегося в темном уголке Рена, который одобрительно хмыкнул на Хаксово "мусорщица", поежился на фразе про генерала Органу и детей и чуть не активировал сейбер, услышав звучание ненавистного имени. 

\- Все спорят, дорогой? - рядом, чуть поскрипывая доспехами, умостилась капитан Фазма, сняла хромированный шлем и пригладила короткие светлые волосы. 

\- Ага... - Кайло обернулся, уже по горло сытый продолжающим набирать обороты спором. 

\- Скукота, - вздохнула Фазма. Пойдем что ли, там штурмовики тренировку затеяли... А потом поужинаем. 

\- Идеально.

Когда Кайло поднялся и последовал за Фазмой, та только ухмыльнулась про себя. 

"Выкусите, Кайло Рен только мой!"


End file.
